Doomsday Legion: Fading Sun
by Hope The Victor
Summary: The Doomsday Legion, en route to the Mushroom Kingdom, suddenly take a detour when Natalie acts up, to rescuer a depowered Olympos Known as Coronamon. Will they be able to escape the wrath of a twisted science lab?


We open to a supposedly abandoned laboratory in the middle of the desert in the Future Universe as a voice groaned.

"Please...no more." a voice groaned. "I can't take...anymore." it said as on a large wheel was contained a small creature of flames that appeared lion like.

"Subject is claiming for relief. Move, doctor?" a robot asked.

"Continue draining solar energy from it. We cannot let such a valuable resource try and escape us so easily." a darkened figure said.

"Yes, sir." a lab assistant said.

"But...once the subject has been drained, dispose of it." the figure said. "I may have failed to obtain the other one but this one works perfectly as an "all natural" solar energy source." the figure said laughing as the assistant and robots laughed with him.

Meanwhile aboard the Doomsday Legion's Ship…

"Gonna be awhile before we get to the Mushroom Kingdom. I hope you guys are okay with a long ride." AJ said looking back from the pilots seat. "Dont worry, I'll get us there before the Aces Tennis tournament starts."

"Yes...be sure that you do." Cheetah said.

"Indeed, I cannot wait as well." Takeda said.

"Okay...another good...hey uh...Natalie...you feeling okay?" AJ asked seeing Natalie staring off into space. "Natalie? Earth to Natalie."

"Must...rescue…" Natalie said before she shoved AJ off the wheel and took control.

"What the hell? Have you gone nuts?" Hitomi asked.

"Rescue...sun god." Natalie said.

"Sun God… what are you?" AJ said before they crossed into the Future Universe and flying over a desert. "What the heck?"

"I've seen this place. It's called the Barren Wastes. A site for a bustling research community before an explosion got them all shut down." Poison Ivy said.

"But why bring us out here?" AJ asked.

"It may be safe to assume not all the labs are abandoned." Takeda said as the ship landed before one of them.

"Rescue...Sun God." Natalie replied as she got out and broke through the side doors.

"What the? What has gotten into her today?" AJ said in shock.

Dark Water then started making a sign for running and showed a picture of Natalie.

"Dark Water's right. We need to go after her. We have no clue what sort of traps await inside." Takeda said.

"If she's onto something, we may just have to. C'mon, guys!" AJ said as the Doomsday Legion departed leaving the Reformed Society behind to watch the ship.

Further inside, there in the ring was held the same creature.

"Aw...feeling uncomfortable. Well don't worry...the uncomfort won't last forever." The assistant said.

"Dammit...why are you doing this?" The creature said weakly.

"We are in the business of manufacturing energy. We've been looking into researching infinite energy. We were at a lost till we learned of you and the other. Apollomon and Dianamon...gods of the sun and moon. We knew you both were hiding in Future City...all it took was draining both of you of the power needed to become your god forms. Though in hindsight...reverting yourself was stupid if you were trying to hide from people like us." the assistant said.

"People like you are scum. At least my sister managed to escape. You'll never find her!" The creature yelled.

"Yes we will. We already know where she is. She's with a group known as Spirit Force. All it will take is simply sending a missile their way to eliminate all but her, considering her power. Then we swoop in and pick up our prize." the assistant said. "But sadly for you...you will not live to see that day." he said drawing a gun and aiming it.

"Go to hell." The creature said.

"Exactly...you'll be there soon." He said before the alarms sounded. "What? Intruders?" he said before the wall was broken down as standing there was Natalie. "Who the heck are...ah!" he said as the ground rose up and swallowed him and the gun. Natalie then approached the crate.

"Sun god...still alive. Greetings, Sun god. It has been a long time." Natalie said.

"Who are you?" The creature asked.

"I may appear different but you knew me as the mother of all gods and titans, Gaia." She said.

"Gaia? What happened to you?" The creature asked as he put his paw on the glass.

"A punishment for my role in the titans creation...perpetual reincarnation." Natalie said.

"It's not your fault. Think you could help me out of here, please?" The creature asked.

"That is why I have come." She said punching the glass before it shattered. "Apollomon...or rather Coronamon...you'll have a visit from four others soon. They may seem strange but they are good people. I will need to leave soon. The girl I share this body with is started to reawaken."

"Alright. But please, call me Corona." Corona said. "(So my sister is with a group called Spirit Force? At least I know she's safe.)" He thought as four figures approached.

"Huh? What...what are we doing here?" Natalie asked looking around.

"You tell me, you're the one who led us here. And uh… who's the Little Lion Guy?" AJ asked.

"My name is Coronamon, but please call me Corona." Corona said introducing himself.

"Okay, Corona. What're you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Some crazy people drained my energy and brought me here. They were planning to go after my sister who is in a group called Spirit Force next if Natalie hadn't showed up when Gaia possessed her." Corona explained.

"Who?" Natalie asked.

"This guy is obviously not thinking right. I say we leave it behind." Takeda said.

"I'm not an object you know." Corona said annoyed.

"Wait… did you just say Spirit Force?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. My sister is with them, why?" Corona asked.

"AJ! We will not mix ourselves up with those heroes." Hitomi said.

"Actually...maybe we should deliver this thing. If we do...those hero groups might be able to shed some light on your...imprisonment." Takeda said.

"I'm not an object!" Corona said as he cat scratched Takeda.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Takeda said about to draw his sword.

"Steady, Takeda...and you're right. They might be able to help me find the Flux Family member who got me sent there. Okay...Corona...we'll take you. My name is AJ. And these are Takeda, Natalie, Hitomi and Dark Water." AJ said.

"A pleasure to meet you all. And thank you AJ." Corona said as he held his hand out to shake.

"You're welcome." AJ said shaking it. "And you're in Luck. We know just where the Spirit Force is."

"Security breach! Security breach! All security drones are to enter the energy harvesting sector!" an alarm said.

"We'll talk later. We need to get out." AJ said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Corona said as they all headed for the exit before Corona stopped and saw a self destruct switch. "No way those punks will experiment on me again." He said slamming on the button and dashing out.

"What the hell?!" they all said in shock at seeing that.

"Go! Go! Go!" Corona yelled out to them as they kept running.

"Don't have to tell us twice!" AJ said as they exited the facility as it exploded behind them.

"Ugh… why the hell would anyone put a Self Destruct button in their own facility?" Hitomi asked.

"Who knows?" Corona said.

"But anyway, I think we've got the location we need to get you to your sis." AJ said. "We were…" He said before seeing Takeda and Hitomi hitting Coronamon.

"Are you insane? Pressing a self destruct before we escaped?" Hitomi asked.

"Indeed. Your actions could have put others in danger." Takeda said.

"Well sorry. There was no way I was gonna let those monsters experiment on me again. You wouldn't want them to continue chasing after us would you?" Corona asked.

"Grr." both growled as Hitomi showed her claws while Takeda held his sword.

"Corona...trust me. You don't wanna start anything with those two and I have the scars to prove it." AJ said.

"Fine. So what were you saying AJ?" Corona asked.

"We're headed for the Mushroom Kingdom, that's where they are. We were going there as a request of this group of three we're bringing along." AJ said. "I heard Spirit Force were recently seen headed there."

"Alright. Shall we?" Corona asked.

"Yes...lets." AJ said as they headed to the ship.

Back in a shadowed location, a figure was playing with a small toy as someone broke in.

"Doctor! Bad news. The energy complex...it was destroyed!" they said.

"Is that so? Such a shame." the figure said. "I take it the subject escaped."

"Yes but it wasn't alone." the person said showing photos of the Doomsday Legion.

"Hmm. Not very...wait...that one." the figure said pointing to Dark Water. "I recognize it. It's the creature one of my former subordinates was creating."

"Uh...sir? Course of action?" the person asked.

"Contact the Assassin's company. Have them send someone after them but bring the creature back here alive. The rest they can kill." the figure said.

"At once." the person said running out as the figure approached the window.

"That fool god. He might have destroyed my facility...but he's lead me to something even better!" they said laughing as the light shined on a man in a scientist coat with a pair of high tech goggles over them. "With that creature...I will surpass you in science. I sure will...father." he said looking at a picture of Crecatious.

Son of the 22nd Flux Family

Theodore Flux

Back on the ship, Takeda resided in his makeshift room as he looked at a training dummy with Kenshin's photo on it.

"The time draws near. We will soon meet...and I will finally get to kill you." Takeda said taking his sword and slicing the dummy in half as he smiled with a demented look.

To be continued...


End file.
